Ultime Combat
by Titegaya
Summary: Harry et Tonks vont combattre une dernière fois contre Voldemort... Rating pour description de mort. [OS]


Salut ! Ceci est ma première fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous laisserez des reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Moi. Le Survivant. Ou ce qu'il en reste. J'ai 18 ans maintenant. Ca fait 2 ans que Voldy fait régner la terreur et le chaos sur l'Europe, et plus de 8 mois que son pouvoir s'étend sur TOUTE la planète. Aucun, je dis bien aucun, pays n'a été épargné. Le monde est dans l'obscurité.

Ginny est morte la première. Ont suivi ensuite : Ron, la famille Weasley au complet, Hermione et ses parents, Neville et sa grand-mère, Luna et son père, Remus, Fol-Œil, Seamus, et bien d'autres.

Mes deux meilleurs amis et Ginny sont morts sous mes yeux. Tués par Voldy chou lui-même. Quel honneur !

Tonks et moi sommes les seuls survivant de ce que nous appelons notre Cercle de bonnes âmes.

C'est pathétique. Tous le monde moldu et sorcier est soumis à cette puissance obscure. Les moldus sont maintenant au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier.

Et Aujourd'hui, jour qui restera dans les mémoires de… Qui, d'ailleurs ? Je vais mourir, Tonks aussi et Voldemort va préférer oublier pour ne pas faire naître d'espoir : Si Harry Potter a réussi à tenir tête à Voldemort plusieurs fois, alors celui-ci n'est pas intouchable …

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je pense. La vérité sera sûrement tout autre.

Mais revenons à nos moutons : aujourd'hui, donc, Tonks et moi allons nous battre une dernière fois. L'Ultime Combat. Que je vais faire pour Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, mes parents, et tout simplement, toutes les victimes de Voldemort. Si je réussi, alors je pourrai les rejoindre sans remords. Mais là, je dois me battre pour eux. Je suis le dernier Espoir.

Le combat va se tenir dans un terrain neutre : une grande plaine vide, en Irlande. Et Voldy sera accompagné de Severus Snape. Le traître. Qui a tué Dumbledore en 6ème année.

J'ai envie de le tuer moi-même, mais Tonks m'en a dissuadé. Elle dit qu'elle s'en chargera, que j'ai mieux à faire : Voldemort. Elle a raison, je ne pourrais pas tuer les deux. Tuer. J'ai déjà tué. Et j'ai vomi, j'ai été sur le point de me suicider pendant le mois qui a suivi. Ensuite, j'ai encore dû tuer et j'ai compris qu'en guerre, il faut tuer. Obligatoirement.

Bon. Tonks vient me chercher. Nous prenons le portoloin qu'elle a fait, une vielle peluche. La sensation familière m'envoie dans la plaine qui paraît argentée sous le dôme que nous Voldy a monté pour que personne ne puisse rentrer, sauf nous, les quatre combattants.

Je regarde Tonks dans les yeux et elle m'embrasse. Ce baiser n'est pas un baiser d'amour mais de désespoir.

Nous restons enlacés quelques minutes, jusqu'à que le Seigneur Noir arrive avec son chien de mangemort.

Moi en face de Voldemort, Tonks en face de Snape. Nous nous saluons, puis le combat commence. J'ai beaucoup évolué en duel. Evidemment, pour battre Voldemort, j'ai appris des sorts de magie blanche et noire. Ainsi, je suis vraiment meilleur que lors de mes premiers duels.

J'ai l'impression que le combat dure des heures. Pourtant, le soleil dans le ciel dégagé m'apprend qu'il ne dure depuis qu'une demi-heure.

Des rayons rouges, bleus, blancs, noirs, violets, jaunes, verts n'en finissent plus d'être jetés. Finalement, Tonks est touchée par un rayon d'une couleur marron, malsaine. Son corps pourrit plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ses doigts, suivis par ses mains et par ses bras se détachent et atterrissent mollement sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle veut pousser un hurlement, mais déjà son cou se détache et tombe. J'hurle d'horreur et tombe à genoux, des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Mais ma rage est plus forte que la douleur. Je me redresse, et jette tous les sorts qui me passent par la tête, allant du plus puissant sort que je connaisse au Wingardium Leviosa.

Finalement, un de mes Avada Kedavra atteint Snape. Il tombe par terre, les yeux ouverts. Voldemort laisse échapper un rire malsain, diabolique. Il s'en fout que Snape soit mort. Il n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres.

Nous ne sommes plus que deux. Au bout de quelques instants qui me paraissent une éternité, je me fais touché par un sort que je ne connais pas.

C'est comme si des milliers de poignards s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que je sois leur victime. Et je tombe à terre, hurlant sous le coup de la douleur encore plus forte que le Doloris. Je reste ainsi je ne sais combien de temps, et au travers de mes larmes, je peux voir un Voldemort ricanant. Alors je me tais. Mon esprit cesse de fonctionner en même temps. Un rayon vert vient de m'atteindre.

Alors, je m'éteins. Ma dernière pensée fut, bizarrement, pour Luna. Je lui avais promis que quoi qu'il se passe, je garderais la tête droite. C'est ce que je fis : je me mis d'un dernier effort sur le dos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les jambes tendues, et la tête haute.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

La mort de Harry Potter fût un désastre pour la communauté des sorciers. Voldemort régnait sur la planète, et tout espoir était perdu.

Mais, quelque part en Orient, un petit groupe de résistant se réunissait en cachette, et recrutait sans arrêt et en secret des dizaines de sorciers.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'années de tyrannie, d'horreur et de douleur, le groupe était formé de plus de dix millions de sorciers, et il commençait à recruter des moldus.

Cinq ans plus tard, les soldats passèrent à l'attaque : il réussirent à faire tomber Voldemort, et la paix s'installa dans le monde. Le monde était solidaire : chacun aidait le plus de monde possible, sans faire de différence entre les gens. Religions, couleur de peau, richesses, noblesses, tout cela fut mis de côté.

Ce fut un des meilleurs exemples en histoire de tolérance.

Mais, après, repris les guerres, et le racisme. La paix avait assez durée …

L'Homme ne peux pas vivre éternellement en paix, la Guerre fait partie de sa nature.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, que ce soit pour complmenter ou pour critiquer. Après tout, c'est en faisant des erreurs et en les corrigeant qu'on apprend ;)

Bixouss!


End file.
